Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter!
by Aurorafalter
Summary: bagaimana ceritanya jika tokoh-tokoh Harry Potter diwawancarai oleh presenter rombeng? jawaban tak terkira datang dari korban wawancara sang presenter. wawancara ketiga dengan ... Rahasia :D nah apa aja sih isinya? RNR yuu
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Gaje! OOC parah! Typo dll.**

**Hai, balik lagi sama saya! Saya bikin fict baru nih :D padahal masih utang FF T^T**

**Mohon direview ya!**

**-Aurorafalter-**

"Cek ce halo… halloooo…. Cek bapaknya Udin nyanyi ecek-ecek"

"Woi! Ini kamera udah nyala dari tadi! Err~ presenter gemblung!"

"Sorry-sorry! Lagi gak konsen nih!"

"Yaudah cuss mulai acaranya!"

"Hallo pemirsa selingkuh eh pemirsa setia acara kesayangan seluruh warga sihir seantero Britania Raya dan jagad per penyihiran seantero dunia! Kembali lagi dengan saya Frida unyu tapi gak kaya penyu sebagai presenter kondang tapi nggak main gendang dan teman saya Dims yang seksi tapi bukan supir taksi yang merangkap sebagai kameramen dan kuli panggul, dalam acara kebanggan kita "Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter!". Acara ini didedikasikan kepada seluruh penggemar Harry Potter atau lebih akrab disebut Potterheads diseluruh dunia. Sekarang saya ada di depan asrama ketua murid Hogwarts lho! Nah kali ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang sangat fenomenal! Bombastis! Menggelora! Dan Hot tentunya! Yak kita sambit Draco Lucius Malfoy! Beri tepuk kaki!"

"Eh, ini acara apaan sih mbak?" Tanya pria berambut pirang platina dan mata abu-abu menawan dengan nada bingung ketika sorot kamera beralih kewajahnya yang bersinar, nampaknya dia baru keluar dari asrama.

"Yaampun, jadi yey nggak tahu ya! Duduk-duduk. Ini acara padahal udah naik rating sampai tembus 11 rating! Box Office selama beberapa detik berturut-turut, dan digrandungi oleh seluruh wizz diseluruh dunia! Nama acara ini "Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter!" jadi kami mengundang tokoh-tokoh yang berkecimpung dalam dunia Harry Potter untuk kami korek-korek sisi lainnya!"

"Uh, ok ok, jadi apa mau kalian?"

"Kami akan mewawancarai anda selama 30 menit kedepan dengan pertanyaan-pertanayaan yang luar biasa, err menakutkan dan tidak bisa anda bayangkan!"

"What? No! I haven't time for do that!"

"Sayangnya anda tak bisa menolak ini Mr Malfoy!" ujar presenter dengan ketawa evil. "Dims, ambilkan veritaserum, stupefy!" ucap presenter dan serta merta memantrai Draco Malfoy.

"Buruan dong Dims, ini mumpung si naga lagi pingsan!"

"Iye ini lagi dicari! Yup dapat! Berapa tetes nih?"

"Dua anak cukup!"

"Serius!"

"Dua tetes maksudnyah dodol!"

Dan dengan diiringi ketawa evil presenter, wawancara yang dibumbui mantra dan ramuan kebenaran dimulai.

"Ok tes, siapa nama lengkap anda? Dan jelaskan sedikit tentang anda!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, Draco adalah konstelasi bintang untuk rasi naga, Lucius adalah nama ayah dan Malfoy adalah klan bangsawan kami. Aku adalah penyihir yang paling ganteng sejagad memiliki pinggul terindah dan senyum yang menawan!"

"Ok tes lancar, mari kita mulai wawancara ini, pasti pemirsa sudah tidak sabar lagi, iya kan pemirsa?" presenter kedip-kedip manja dankemudian penonton dirumah pingsan seketika. "Nah kami akan mengajukan 5 pertanyaan kepada anda Mr Malfoy, sudah siap? Oke, pertama 'siapa cinta pertama anda Mr Malfoy?"

"Cinta pertama, eh? Apple hijau."

"What? Apple?"

"Ya apple hijau yang mendampingi saya waktu episode Hagrid jadi guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, dia begitu eksotis, anggun dan cantik, dia menawan hati sejak pertama kali aku memakannya, dan aku putuskan untuk menjadikan dia cinta pertama!"

"Ada-ada saja Mr Malfoy ini. Beralih ke pertanyaan kedua 'hal apa yang paling memalukan yang penah terjadi pada anda?"

"Aku pernah terpleset didepan toilet Myrtle Merana didepan anak-anak Slyhterin dan Hufflepuff pada tahun ke-2 dan celana ku robek dan boxerku terlihat waktu itu, dan selama seharian penuh aku tak keluar asrama"

"What? Saya shock pemirsa! Inikah rahasia kelam yang pernah dimiliki Mr Malfoy? Ok lanjut pertanyaan ketiga 'siapa orang yang paling anda cintai didunia ini Mr Malfoy?' pasti pemirsa semua ingin tahu."

"Orang paling dicintai? Ibuku adalah orang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini, ibuku yang tetap seksi meskipun umurnya sudah tak lagi muda adalah ibu yang menyenangkan, walaupun dia terlihat dingin, dia sangat menyayangiku setulus hati. Yah kau lihat sendiri dia membelaku mati-matian saar Pengadilan Wizengamot dalam mengupayakan aku bebas."

"Saya sangat menyetujui hal itu Mr Malfoy, pertanyaan ke empat sebenarnya ini yang sangat penting 'menurut anda, apakah presenter a.k.a saya cantik?' tolong kejujurannya Mr Malfoy!"

"Hum, pertanyaan sulit, menurutku kau cantik, ya jika disandingkan dengan troll gunung! Kau kurang seksi, kurang bahenol! Kurang tinggi! Jerawatan! Dan jidatmu lebar!"

"What? Separah itukah? Dims?" presenter seketika sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Draco Malfoy.

"Ya kurasa Mr Malfoy benar Frid! Kau err- menakutkan"

"OK FINE! Potong gaji Dims! Pertanyaan terakhir dan saya sudah males dengan anda Mr Malfoy! 'siapa pacar anda sekarang?"

"Pacarku adalah Her—uh apa yang terjadi padaku?" tiba-tiba Draco Malfoy sadar "Presenter laknat apa yang telah kaulakukan? Berani-beraninya!"

"Uh, hanya pertanyaan kecil MR MALFOY. Peace ya…" presenter dan cameramen keder.

"Pertanyan kecil apa maksudmu? Cruci—"

"Begitulah pemirsa wawancara saya dengan Draco Lucius Malfoy, mohon maaf bila ada salah kata dari saya, saya Frida presenter paling unyu dan rekan saya Dims yang nggak da unyu-unyunya sama sekali pamit undur diri, bye!"

Dan acara ditutup dengan hujan kutukan berasal dari tongkat sihir Draco Malfoy. Presenter dan kameramen tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri dari hujan kutukan tak berperikepenyihiran itu.

Sekian acara pada sesi ini.

"Cuuss Off!" tirai ditutup.

**Horay saya kembali lagi :D**

**Kali ini dengan FF baru :D**

**Well saya buka request bintang tamu :D cukup tulis dikolom review ya :D**

**Mau request tokoh dari mana saja boleh, asal dari fandom HP ya :D**

**Thanks **

**With love**

**Aurorafalter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Gaje! OOC parah! Typo dll.**

**Hai, balik lagi sama saya! Saya bikin fict baru nih :D padahal masih utang FF T^T**

**Mohon direview ya!**

**Makasih buat kak Astia Aoi, Erelra, Fei Mei, DMalfoy, Muminyu, Ellena Weasley, Caca, R Jack Skelenton, MalfoyDillane9 alias Silv dan kak Brillian Hermione ^^**

**Chapter ini sepesial untuk kak Astia Aoi :D**

**-Aurorafalter-**

"Lumos"

"Eh Dims, ini kita nggak salah masuk ruangan kan? Ini kok gelap banget ye? Apa ada pemadaman bergilir?"

"Eh, bener deh kayaknya nih lihat kertasnya dari Profesor Dumbledore!"

**Nama: Severus Snape**

**Profesi: Potion Teacher merangkap Potion Master termuda abad ini**

**Alamat: -Spinners End**

**-Ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts yang gelap, kadang remang-remang, kadang juga bisa terang benderang**

"Tuh kan bener Frid, ini alamat yang bener, tapi tempatnya serem gini ya Frid…"

"Ehem-ehem, uhuk-uhuk…"

"Eh Dims, kok kayak ada suara batuk ya? Tapi nggak ada wujudnya. Apa jangan-jangan ada hantu ya? Ihh serem Dims…"

"Ebusetdah, itu mah bukan hantu tapi tuh ada orang dibelakang kita!"

"Nox."

Sesosok laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam terlihat mendekati Frida dan Dims, dari raut mukanya yang samar-samar terlihat tidak bersahabat. Ditilik dari mukanya yang remang-remang kelihatan seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa siap action. Dikurangi dengan sabit besar. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dan terlihat kurus kering kerontang kurang makan.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan yang berbentuk bola disko menyala dalam ruang yang gelap tadi, alunan musik tiba-tiba menghambur dari tape recorder dipojok ruangan.

"Kolor senior kita!" alunan musik Harlem Shake berbunyi nyaring. Frida dan Dims yang memang doyan ngedance meliuk-liukkan gaje tubuhnya persis belut keserok wajan penggorengan. Setelah beberapa menit musik mati.

"Uh, kok berhenti sih, lagi asik-asiknya lagi…" ucap Dims dengan kecewa.

"Ehem-ehem, siapa kalian berdua?" ucap sosok laki-laki beraut wajah masam, suaranya rendah tapi dengan nada mematikan.

"Eh, maafkan kami, saya Frida dan dia Dims, kami dari acara 'Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter!'. Anu, kami mencari orang namanya Severus Snape yang tinggal di Ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts yang gelap, kadang remang-remang, kadang juga bisa terang benderang." Ucap Frida keder.

"Aku adalah Severus Snape, ada perlu apa?" ucap Severus Snape dengan nada datar, mulus, licin, macam paha Mariah Carey.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, kami akan mewawancarai anda selama 30 menit kedepan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang luar biasa, err menakutkan dan tidak bisa anda bayangkan!"

"Baiklah silahkan mulai acara kalian!"

"Dims persiapkan kamera, kita take action!"

"Sip, kamera, rolling in the deep, Cuss On!"

"Halo pemirsah setia kembali lagi dengan saya Frida, presenter paling imut tapi bukan semut yang telah lima kali nyalon Miss Universe tapi kena tolak mulu dan bersama teman saya Dims sang Kameramen kawakan tapi nggak pintar berkawan dalam acara kesayangan kita semua! yak 'Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter'. Nah kali ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang istimewa lho, laki-laki idaman bagi semua wanita. Dia orangnya cool tapi nggak beku. Ya kita sambut Severus Snape! Yeay!" krik krik krik, suasana hening.

"Nah Mr. Snape, selama 30 menit kebelakang, saya akan memberondongi anda dengan pertanyaan-pertanayaan yang luar biasa! Fantastis! Cetar membahana! Melewati Katulistiwa! Dan mampir ke Britania Raya! Diharapkan kejujuran dari anda ya Mr Snape, soalnya saya lagi nggak bawa veritaserum nih. Okey?" Presenter towel-towel bahu Severus Snape, dasar sok akrab.

"Aku tak janji menjawab dengan jujur, tapi akan kuusahakan."

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama dan ini adalah pertanyaan yang amat krusial 'kenapa rambut anda berminyak Mr. Snape? Apa rahasianya?"

"Itu sudah takdir Miss Frida, aku tak tahu mengapa rambutku berminyak tanyakan pada orangtuaku yang sudah berkalang tanah dikuburan Jeruk Purut, sekedar pemberitahuan dulu aku pernah didapuk menjadi bintang iklan minyak rambut, tapi karena tiba-tiba produknya diboikot oleh anggota Orde Phoenix yang salah sanka padaku dan kontrak yang aku idam-idamkan hilang. Untuk rahasianya, cukup tidak usah keramas selama seabad, dijamin rambut anda akan berminyak, bahkan minyaknya bisa sampai diperas terus dijadikan minyak goreng!"

"Wah, pengalaman yang tak terlupakan tentunya Mr. Snape! Pertanyaan kedua, 'sejak kapan menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts?"

"Aku mengajar di Hogwarts sudah sejak zaman purba Miss, sejak ngetrend bahasa hubla hubla dan gerakan sarimin pergi kepasar."  
"Wah, berarti lama sekali ya? Awet muda dong anda Mr Snape, nggak ada kerutan umur yang berarti tuh, pake P*nds Age Miracle ya? Jadi sekarang umur anda berapa Mr Snape?"

"Baru berumur 45 tahun kok," jawab Severus Snape kalem.

"Lho kok?" presenter bingung, penonton ikut bingung, Severus Snape pasang tampang pokerface.

"Selera humor anda bagus sekali Mr. Snape, sampai saya bingung mau ketawa bagaimana. Nah pertanyaan ketiga 'mengapa anda dijuluki potion master kok bukan lotion master?"

"Karena aku jenius dalam bidang ramuan sejak zaman Profesor Slughorn, dan aku dianugrahi gelar potion master termuda abad ini. Kalau aku jadi lotion master, tentunya aku sekarang jadi presiden direktur Mar*na UV White, Ci*ra White Lotion, atau Va*eline Miss."

"Oh begitu ya, pertanyaan keempat, 'pilih baju hitam-hitam tapi robek-robek atau jubah pink penuh renda tapi bagus?"

"Pertanyaan apa-apaan ini Miss! Huh, kalau disuruh pilih salah satu aku pilih pakaian yang hitam tapi robek, PINK? MAHO!"

"What? MAHO itu apa Mr Snape?

"MAHO adalah MAnusia HOki, eh MAnusia HOmo maksudnya…"

"Wah, saya baru dengar pertama kali ini Mr Snape! Anda dapat darimana istilah itu?"

"Whoo, dari Kaskus dong! Gahol! Aku Kaskuser lho, ID-nya **SnapeNyuNyu0c3laluhh**!"

"What?!" presenter dan penonton shock berat lalu melongo melihat Severus Snape yang OOC.

"Baiklah ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir! 'jika anda bisa menghidupkan orang mati dengan ramuan anda, siapakah yang akan anda hidupkan?"

"Hmmm, pertanyaan yang sulit, tapi akan kujawab. Orang yang akan aku hidupkan jika bisa adalah Lily Evans. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Lily adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, satu-satunya orang yang mau menyayangiku dengan tulus hati, Lily, matanya yang berwarna hijau teduh, rambut merah berombak yang halus, aku menyesal sekali telah mengatai dia sebagai darah lumpur padahal aku tidak bermaksud jelek, aku hanya cemburu pada James Potter, dia dsb dst dll….."

Satu jam kemudian~

"Begitulah ceritanya Miss, sampai sekarang aku masih menyesal" ucap Severus Snape mengakhiri ceritanya yang sendu, bikin galau dan nangis kejer presenter.

"Terimakasih sekali Mr Snape atas waktunnya. Cinta anda pada Mrs Lily akan abadi selamanya! Walau maut dan orang lain memisahkan!" presenter terbawa emosi, naik keatas kursi sambil nari Gangnam Style *eh.

"Begitulah pemirsa wawancara saya dengan Severus Snape, mohon maaf bila ada salah kata dari saya, saya Frida presenter paling unyu dan rekan saya Dims yang nggak da unyu-unyunya sama sekali pamit undur diri, bye!"

Acara ditutup denngan pemutaran lagu dari Christina Perri – A Thousand of Years. Severus Snape masih galau, presenter nangis sesenggukan dipojok ruangan. Dan nasibnya Dims sebagai penggulung kabel dimulai.

Woi salah Soundtrack!

"Kamera Cuusss OFF!" tirai digulung.

**Horay saya kembali lagi :D**

**Kali ini dengan FF baru :D**

**Well saya buka request bintang tamu :D cukup tulis dikolom review ya :D**

**Mau request tokoh dari mana saja boleh, asal dari fandom HP ya :D**

**List: 1. Albus D**

** 2. Bellatrix L**

** 3. Neville L**

** 4. Luna L**

**Thanks **

**With love**

**Aurorafalter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Gaje! OOC parah! Typo dll.**

**Hai, balik lagi sama saya! Saya bikin fict baru nih :D padahal masih utang FF T^T**

**Mohon direview ya!**

**Makasih buat pereview ^^**

**Note: Dims itu nama temen saya :D namanya Dimas yang asli :D**

**-Aurorafalter-**

Setelah beberapa hari mogok kerja karena heboh Ujian Nasional, heboh harga BBM yang naik dan heboh Eyang Kubur yang kawin mulu, akhirnya duo maut presenter dan kameramen gadungan a.k.a Frida si imoet narciss always dan Dims si seksi bertubuh atletis kembali mengudara lagi dijagad per-wawancaraan dunia sihir.

Ready~

Kamera Rolling In The Deep

1

2

3

CUSS ONN!

"Hoi Pemirsa selingkuh 'Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harry Potter'! Kembali lagi dengan saya presenter yang paling hot diabad ini! Yang sukses didepak paling awal dari acara T*ke Me Out karena kurang seksi! Dan satu-satunya presenter yang dikaruniai jiwa paling Subur, eh Sabar! Ssttt… maaf ini ngomongnya bisik-bisik ya pemirsa, soalnya saya sekarang lagi ada didepan kandang Death Eater nih. Terimakasih buat pengintip acara ini yang dengan sangat baik hatinya mem-vote mbak Bellatrix Lestrange, saya sebenarnya males cuss kesini, suwer dah sumpeh demi bokong Merlin yang sangat seksi! Tapi berhubung saya sudah dikontrak dengan amat sangat… murah, jadi terpaksa deh saya nekat kesini!"

"Menurut rumor –bukan penyanyi butiran debu ye-, aku tanpamu buutiiraan debuuu, eh maksudnya menurut rumor nih, Mbak Bellatrix Lestrange itu mau naik haji lo *loh , iya itu lho naik haji dan minta tunjangan JAMSOSTEK sebagai Death Eaters!"

"Itu naik gaji dodooll" Pengintip gondok.

"Hehehe, maaf ya pengintip setia! Nah kali ini saya sudah nyiapin barang-barang nih buat bertemu dengan mbak Bellatrix, tongkat sihir, kursi, meja, taplak, vas bunga, piring, gelas, rantang, sama tiker lengkap!"

"Eh presenter! kau mau wawancara apa mau piknik sih?"

"Maksudnya ntar kalau pulang wawancra kita bias langsung pikik dibawah sinar cahaya bulan Dims, romantis kan?" Presenter kedip-kedip sambil pasang muka menggoda, Dims pingsan ditempat.

"Udah yuk buruan masuk.."

Tok tok tok

"Hello eperibadeh? Ada orang nggak nih didalam? Yoman? Kalau nggak ada saya pulang ya…"

Ceklekk *ceritanya pintu dibuka*

"Cari siapa ya mbak?"  
"Anu ini nyari mbak Bellatrix Lestrange mas, ada?"

"Tamunya Darling Bellatrix ya? Perkenalkan saya Rodolphus Lestrange, bebebnya Bellatrix Darling, yuk masuk, anggap aja rumah sendiri…"

"Eh Dims, Bellatrix yang sangar gitu dipanggil darling? Duh, Rodolphus ini matanya kelilipan Kastil Hogwarts ye?"

"Silahkan duduk mbak, saya panggilin Bellatrix Darling ya…

ooo

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Ini tamunya Beb?" ucap wanita paruh baya, berambut hitam awut-awutan, wajah coreng moreng, tubuh yang nggak ada bahenol-bahenolnya sama sekali dengan suara melengking.

"Nggakk salah lagi Frid, ini si Darling Bellatrix" ucap Dims bisik-bisik.

"Iya Darling, aku tinggal dulu ya? Engkong Voldy manggil aku nih, katanya ada proyek… bye…"

"Eh mbak Bellatrix ini kenalkan saya Frida dan teman saya Dims, kami dari acara 'Lebih Dekat Bersama Tokoh Harru Potter', eh selama 30 menit kebelakang saya akan memberikan 5 pertanyaan yang wajib anda jawab. Gimana mbak? Bersedia?"

"Ehm oke, tapi ada syaratnya?"

"Apatuh?" celetuk Dims kepo.

"Kalian berdua nggak bisa nuntut saya jika ada cedera ringan, gimana?"

"Perasaanku nggak enak nih Dims!"

"Udeh, iyein aja… dari pada nggak mau diwawancarain gimana?"

"Oke deh mbak, setuju deh…"

"Nah pengintip setia, saatnya kita mulai proses wawancaranya… Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa Cicak merayap? Kedua, sejak kapan anda jadi Psikopat? Ketiga, siapa cinta pertama anda? Keempat, dimana tempat pernikahan anda? Dan terakhir, siapa orang yang paling ingin anda habisi saat ini?"

"Ebuset, kau nih nanyanya kok banrengan gitu? Biasanmya sendiri-sendir?" Tanya Dims bisik-bisik.

"Sssttt, biar cepet selese bego! Lihat wajahnya Mbak Bellatrix udah angker gitu.. hii, serremm"

"Ehem, baiklah saya jawab ya. Kenapa cicak merayap? Kenapa ya? Karena udah ada lagunya, gini nih…"

Terdengar suara indah nan merdu yang tingkat kemerduannya bias ngerebuhin Kastil Hogwarts mengalun. "Cicak cicak didinding diam-diam merayap, datang seekor nyamuk hap, langsung ditangkap. Nah kalau nggak merayap masak mau guling-guling? Lagunya jadi beda dong… Cicak cicak didinding diam-diam guling-guling, datang seekor nyamuk hap, nyamuknya kabur"

"Kedua, sejak kapan anda jadi Psikopat? Hayooo, mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?"

"Mau tahu banget mbak Bellatrix!"

"Mau tahu bangetapa mau tahu banget aja?"

"Mau tahu banget aja.."

"Mau tahu banget aja apa mau tahu banget banget aja?"

"Arghh, terserah deh mbak, pokok dijawab!"

"Cius, mi apahh?"

"Miabi mbak! Mi Ayam kari spesial!"

"Saya Psikopat sejak lahir mbak, ini aja saya mau bunuh orang sebenernya. Pertanyaan ketiga siapa cinta pertama anda? Cinta pertama saya adalah bebeb Rodolphus yang paling cimit-cimit, nyu-nyu, emuahhh…"

"Dimana tempat pernikahan anda? Tempat pernikahan saya adalah di KUA desa bojong Kulon RT 187 RW 280 London Inggris. Penghulunya namanya Mbah Tukul ea ea ea!"

"Dan terakhir, siapa orang yang paling ingin anda habisi saat ini?"

"Hihihi, saya sebenernya dari tadi ngidam nyiksa orang lho, saya ingin menghabisi kalian berdua…"

"Ampuuunnnn, emakkk, kabuur….."

Hujan kutukan terjadi deh akhirnya, Bellatrix yang sebenernya dongkol dari tadi sekarang emosi to the max dan membabi buta menyemprotkan aneka kutukan warna-warni kepada duo Presenter dan Kameramen. Si Presenter dan Kameramen ngacir muter-muter rumah, lumayan jogging gratisan.

"Crucio…"

Naas! Presenter yang telat menghindarpun kena sasaran kutukan mbak Bellatrix tanpa ampun. Si presenter jatuh guling-guling sambil scream-an gaje gara-gara efek Cruciatus. Dims yang bertamengkan kamera hasil ngredit di Om Mundungus Fletcher dengan gagah berani menyelamatkan Frida yang masih asik teriakan gaje.

"Aku mengutuk hostnya.. Aku mengutuk hostnya.. Lalalalalala"

"Berhasil-berhasil! Hore!" Bellatrix toss ama Dora The Explorer.

Acara ditutup dengan dibawanya di Presenter ke ST Mungo.

Terus Mbak Bellatrix ngapain? Oh Ternyata,mbak Bellatruix sama Dora The Explorer lagi makan semur jengkol dari Rantang makanan yang dibawa oleh presenter tadi. Pengintip dirumah pada ngiler.

Soundtrack penutup kali ini adalah dari Trio Macan – Mabuk Janda. *apa hubungannya?*

"Acara Cuuusss Off!" Tirai dilaundry.

oooo

**Horay saya kembali lagi :D**

**Kali ini dengan FF baru :D**

**Well saya buka request bintang tamu :D cukup tulis dikolom review ya :D**

**Mau request tokoh dari mana saja boleh, asal dari fandom HP ya :D**

**List: 1. Albus D**

**2. Hermione G**

** 3. Neville L**

** 4. Luna L**

**Thanks **

**With love**

**Aurorafalter**


End file.
